Commercially available spas typically have a spa cover to prevent dirt or dust from entering therein. To open the spa, a spa cover is typically folded in half, hingedly lifted off the top of the spa, and lowered vertically behind the spa so as to reduce its obstruction of view to a person using the spa. The spa cover is typically lifted off the top of the spa in one continuous motion. This typically requires a lot of strength, and such opening of spa is often assisted by a spring member, such as a gas spring.
There are some spa opening mechanisms that do not incorporate a spring member. The spa cover removal apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,766 issued to Perry (“the '766 patent”) discloses one such spa opening mechanism that is not assisted by a spring. The '766 patent discloses that a spa cover shifts from a first horizontal covering position over the spa to a second stowed position adjacent to the back side of the spa as a rearwardly directed force is applied to the spa cover. According to the '766 patent, the spa cover moves rearward and pivots relative to the side arms while the pivot frame assembly simultaneously pivots relative to the stationary base, about a substantially horizontal base pivot axis.